Tears
by WolfofMibu
Summary: Seven years ago Leonardo sent away the only woman he had ever really loved... Why now is some man he doesn't know contacting him about her and what is this surprise he needs to show him?


Leonardo leapt soundlessly onto the rooftop ahead of him, stopping he stood up tall and looked around himself. He was at such unease he could barely breath. Every muscle in his body tense, coiled. Everything had changed just a few days ago, when his friend April had called him to tell him she had received a letter addressed to him. It was unprecedented, never had something like this situation accrued. Curious he had traveled to April's that night and what he had read had caused his blood to run cold.

"Leonardo?" He turned swiftly at the sound of a male voice, his arm raised slightly, ready at a moment's notice to grab the weapon on his back. In front of him was a man, he had to be younger then he was, standing with a light jacket on obviously unarmed. And he judged from the way he held himself, unless he was very good and able to camouflage his talent, untrained in combat.

"Are you the one that wrote me this?" Leo pulled a plain white envelope from his belt, clutching it tightly, staring at the human across from him.

"Yes." The man shuffled. Leonardo could almost feel his unease. "I wasn't sure if I should even bother you, but it was her dying wish." The young man looked away for a moment forlorn and sighed. "Look my name is Travis."

Leo crossed his arms, visibly filching when the word "dying" was mentioned. He felt something inside him sink. "So it is true, she is gone." He choked a little on the words, taking a deep breath and staring upwards, fighting emotions.

It had been seven years sense he had sent her from him. It seemed like a different lifetime. Back then he had been so happy, every day of his life had been filled with her. He awoke each morning to her sweet scent buried against him. She would tease him and laugh when he was too serious and she had taught him desires and pleasures that he had never known and thought he would never know existed.

She had nearly died because of him. His enemy had chosen her as an outlet of frustration against him and to his shame he had been unable to protect her. She had never wavered in her devotion to him, even when after she had healed and was well enough to leave he had told her go. She had refused; it was one of the only real fights they had ever had. Finally he had said the thing that would haunt and pain him for the next seven year, he had told her he couldn't love someone like her, that couldn't protect themselves and that she should go.

The look of betrayal on her face had caused him to hate himself from that day, yet knowing she had been safe and away from him had been enough to make his decision seem correct, yet now, with this news it seems even sending her away couldn't keep her from complete harm. "What happened?" Leonardo almost didn't recognize his voice it was so weak.

"She was mugged on her way home from work. She wouldn't give the guy her purse and he took it out on her." Travis gasped a little fighting a sob. "It was so senseless, so stupid." The human's blue eyes fell on his Leo's brown and the Turtle realized with unease that this man also loved her. Leonardo withdrew within his despair, angry suddenly because he couldn't understand why this boy had to bring him this news.

"I don't understand, who are you?" Leo looked at the man hard. "Why are you delivering this news to me?"

Travis stuffed his hands in his pockets, making a thoughtful noise in his throat. "Look Leonardo its not what you think, yes I did love Sara, I loved her more then anyone, but she…" He frowned. "She only loved you, she was loyal to you until the day she died." Travis looked pained, Leonardo just looked more confused.

"Did she send you here to tell me that?" All the pain and turmoil brewed inside the Turtle, his usually calm, unemotional exterior dissipating.

"No…" Travis looked at him, shaking his head. "I mean I am certain she would want you to know that, but the reason she sent me here, is a bit more complicated then that." Leo looked at him growing more baffled.

"What do you mean?" He felt himself take a step towards the human across from him, fighting the urge to just shake him and make him explain what he was dancing around.

Travis held up one hand, motioning for a moment, Leo paused, wind whipping his bandana behind him. "Yoshi, Toya, can you come here now please?" Leonardo's gaze quickly locked on two small shapes as they exited from the doorway to the rooftop.

One shape strode clearly across the expanse of space; the other clung to the first shape as if for dear life. Leonardo felt his eyes grow wide, he gasped, unable to contain the shock that hit him. Standing next to Travis the two small shapes clearly became two young humanoid Turtles.

Travis gently patted both of there heads. "Boys, this is Leonardo, your father." Two small faces turned to look up at him and Leonardo felt his heart actually pain seeing their expressions. One of the boys was slightly taller then the other and he stepped forward first, his expression set, trying to be strong. Leonardo felt his eyes tear thinking of how much it reminded him of himself when he was young.

"Father" His voice was strong, as the small Turtle fell to one knee, his hand clasping his other in a fist in the form of a bow. "It is an honor to meet you. Mother always spoke very highly of you. My name is Yoshi." Suddenly the little Turtle looked behind him, sighing at his brother. "Toya!" He hissed. "Come here!"

The smaller Turtle clung to Travis, burying his face against his leg. "Uncle Travis, I want Momma." He pouted looking up at Leonardo slightly afraid. Yoshi covered his face with one small hand.

"Toya how many times do I have to tell you, Mommy went to heaven, and she isn't coming back." He looked back with frustration at his smaller brother. Toya started to tear up, sniffling.

"It's not fair, why did Momma have to go to Heaven? Why can't I go with her?" Toya began to cry, Yoshi stood and turned moving back towards his sibling, Leonardo stopped him stepping forward and laying a hand on the young Turtles shoulder. Yoshi stopped and looked up at him slightly wide eyed. "Father?" He asked with question.

Leo closed the gap between himself and Travis, Travis stepped back and Leonardo knelt down. He was uncertain what to do, but knew that when Mikey used to cry when he was little Sensei would always just hold him and talk to him about it. Gently, like he might break him Leonardo pulled Toya to him.

"It's alright, I know you miss your Mommy." His voice was soft, calming. "I miss her too, I have missed her for a long time." His eyes closed as two small arms wrapped tightly around his neck.

"Daddy…" Toya cried against him, clinging to the larger Turtles frame. Leonardo was surprised when he felt two more small arms wrap around his right arm from the side. It was Yoshi; Leonardo pulled one arm away from Toya to embrace both of his sons to him.

"Why didn't she tell me?" His face lifted to Travis as he held his Son's tightly.

"She wasn't sure how. She didn't realize she was pregnant until a few months after she had left. She didn't want to bother you, so instead she moved out into the country and gave birth to them and took care of the boys herself. A few people know, myself included about them, but she didn't tell many people. None of us actually even knew about you, the only way I found out was she left me a key to a safety deposit box in her will, inside was all the information I needed to find out. She knew that if something happened to her, they would need you." He gestured to the two boys who were still clinging to their father.

Leonardo considered everything the human had told him. "All these years, every hardship she must have faced alone." Leo felt himself tearing again. "I should have been there with her."

"Father?" Leonardo looked down at Yoshi's small face. "Don't be sad, Mother loved you very much. Every night before we went to bed she would tell us stories about you and our Uncles. Sometimes she would cry, she missed you, but she always finished every story by telling us, you were the best thing that ever happened to her." Such innocent words, struck Leonardo like nothing else ever had.

He held his Son's to him even more tightly. "Thank you." He looked back up to Travis again. "Thank you for being such a good friend to her and thank you for bringing me our Sons." He stood lifting the two small boys as he did.

Travis considered Leonardo for a moment. "You know I actually asked Sara to marry me once and she flat out refused. Now at least I can understand why, you are a good man." The Turtle bowed to the human and turned, one chapter to his life ended, but a new one beginning.


End file.
